fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Pierre Polnareff
The Character Summary: Quote: “I swore an oath I promised my sisters soul that I would avenge her to hunt down the killer and make him pay with his life, I would use my own Stand as a tool of righteous vengence” Name: Jean Pierre Polnareff Age: 36 Birthday: 1965 Height/Weight: 6’1 Origin: [[JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure]] (Part 3 Stardust Crusaders and Part 5 Vento Aureo) Tiering Weakness: Any damage Silver Chariot takes is fermented upon himself Lifting Strength: Human Striking Strength: Human Speed: FTL Able to tag the Hangedman, Silver Chariot can match speed with [[Jotaro Kujo|Star Platinum]], FTL+ Way faster after the armor is taken off Durability: Superhuman Silver Chariot tanked a hit from [[Diavolo|King Crimson]] Destructive Capability: Building Range: 1-2 meters Stamina: 2/4 Tier Powers and Abilities '''Silver Chariot: '''A fast robotic humanoid stand armed with armor that can be removed to make Silver Chariot quicker and a Rapier that he can fire the blade from '''Stand Stats''' Destructive Power: C Speed: A Range: C Durability: B Precision: B Development Potentia: C Notes This profile will not include Silver Chariot Requiem cause technically it’s no longer his stand Feats '''PART 3 STARDUST CRUSADERS''' Made a clock of fire using [[Mohammed Avdol|Avdol's]] fire Stabbed 5 coins and 5 pieces of fire at once Silver Chariot can cut quick enough to create a vacuum Tanked [[Mohammed Avdol|Mohammed Avdol's]] Crossfire Hurricane Silver Chariot with its armor off is quick enough to make afterimages Somehow wasn't severely burnt by being on fire Defeated Ebony Devil while tied under a bed Killed Soul Sacrifice Able to perceive Hangedman going from reflective surface to reflective surface Silver Chariot was able to hit a traveling Hangedman (Hangedman moves via reflections so he can move at light speeds) Survived having a knife thrown into his back Killed J Geil getting revenge for his dead sister Survived an attack from the Sun (which made the surrounding area of the desert 70 degrees Celsius its was even hot enough to incinerate a scorpion into nothing) Survived a plain crash Survived being in Death 13's dreamworld Didn't bleed out after his dead sister Sherry and [[Mohammed Avdol|Avdol]] (made of clay) bit his neck and ripped flesh from his body He and [[Mohammed Avdol|Avdol]] defeated Cameo Using his stands ability to fire his rapier defeated Anubis possessed Chaka (if possessed by Anubis you become a master swordsman and your speed and strength are greatly increased) Didn't drown after Alessi tried to drown him (he was tuned into a kid) With [[Jotaro Kujo|Star Platinum]], Silver Chariot launched Alessi high into the sky to the point he disappeared Tanked a car hitting him Defied Thoth's predictions and didn't die (Thoth is a manga that has the power to give 100% accurate predictions anything that happens on the pages should always happen) Silver Chariot can cut through tiles and stone with ease Killed Vanilla Ice Can see souls Able to get the drop on [[Dio Brando|Dio]] and stab him in the head Tanked a backhand from [[Dio Brando|Dio]] '''PART 5 VENTO AUREO''' Didn't die after having [[Diavolo|King Crimson]] Collapse his eye and destroyed his legs and severed his arm Survived a fight with [[Diavolo]] By stabbing Silver Chariot with the Requiem Arrow Silver Chariot became Silver Chariot Requiem Notable Wins Notable Defeats Inconclusive